gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 622
Summary The Shinra soldiers stand stunned after their leader and some of their fellow men dropped through the roof. The person responsible, along with another figure who helped saved the hostesses, reveal themselves: Jirochou and his daughter, Pirako. Sotatsu is unimpressed that their "farce" was to stall for the arrival of an old man, the so-called "guardian of Kabukichou". Jirochou chastises them for their ignorance: a man can't be called a man if they can't save one woman, they will instead be called cowards. Worse, he admits that the Kabuki men may end up gaining that moniker due to the strength and courage of the women here overshadowing them. The soldiers rush towards him as he finishes saying that the men have no choice but to proclaim they were men till they die. He draws his sword and fights them, leading to the floor they were in being destroyed, some of these Amanto being killed and Sotatsu and Jirochou jumping out the building. Katsuo gives a battle cry for the men to fight; he and his Yakuza, Kyoushirou and his hosts, and Kozenigata with some of the Kabuki men attack the remaining Shinra on the roof. Debris and bodies break through the net and cause the people already on it, the hostesses, Shinpachi and Gintoki to fall out. Sotatsu and Jirochou separate and the dark-skinned man remarks that he and Gintoki, who killed two Shinra behind him before they attacked, knew how their species fight. Gintoki remarks that he was glad Jirochou was fighting with them, while the other revealed that someone told Otose that they were coming to help. The someone, Pirako, happily lands on Gintoki as a cushion and greets Shinpachi and Kagura. The duo was stunned by Pirako's and Jirochou's father-daughter back and forth. But the banter is interrupted by more Shinra surrounding them; Sotatsu concludes that they were responsible for defeating Kada and her men and was happy at the chance to avenge her. Jirochou tells Pirako to stand back but she refuses, she wanted to protect the district not only for her father's sake but also as a way to thank it, specifically the Yorozuya, for bringing the two together and changing them. Jirochou, after threatening Gintoki for his friendship with Pirako, thanks him and everyone else for staying alive fighting for this district. He thinks to his dead friend, Tatsugorou on how Kabuki was still the district he loved, his spirit still lives on within. He then asks that Tatsugorou still watch over the district's future and the people who inherited it's paths. As the Shinra start their attack and how Gintoki again reminded him of Tatsugorou, Jirochou muses on how long it has been since he last had a good fight. Characters * Shinra Tribe ** Sotatsu * Otose * Catherine * Kurogoma Katsuo * Shimura Shinpachi * Shimura Tae * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Doromizu Jirochou * Chin Pirako * Honjou Kyoushirou (cameo) * Kozenigata Heiji (cameo) * Haji (cameo) * Hyakka (cameo) ** Tsukuyo (cameo) * Yagyuu Kyuubei (cameo) * Terada Tatsugorou (image) Category:Chapters